fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Once Upon a Squid (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Once Upon a Squid written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Squid Me Up". Plot (At the Squid Temple, a red squid is in his room, reading a story of Shantae and Aladdin on the bed while he look into the audience) *Squid Baron: Whoa! You scared me. Didn't expect you to come to my room. Well, i have been reading all the amazing adventures of Shantae and Aladdin. They have been protecting homes, saving the world, defeating the big bad guys and saving people from massive threats with the pirates. Do you want some more stories to tell? Then let's take a look. (The chalkboard is shown where Squid Baron is a scientist, drawing sketches of Shantae and Aladdin) *Squid Baron: For all these years, Shantae and Aladdin have met in Agrabah and fall into the deep hole of the world. You have seen the Cave of Wonders. Lots of gold, packed with treasure, coins and gems alike. (A sketch of Risky Boots, Jafar and Feather God is seen at the floor where Squid Baron pick it up with his techicles) *Squid Baron: Arr! I'm Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas. Feel the wrath of my skull bra. I'm Jafar, the Grand Vizier of Agrabah. And i'm Feather God, ruler of the Dark Dimension and the destroyer of the Omniverse. Ha ha ha. Is that all you got? (A laptop is seen as Squid Baron get on to check on the history of Shantae and Aladdin) *Squid Baron: Shantae has been protecting Scuttle Town for 17 years and Aladdin have been a street rat for all his life since 20 years. He also married Jasmine and found a blue genie on a lamp in the Cave of Wonders and how magicittnet can the Cave of Wonders be? (A magic lamp is shown on the statue) *Squid Baron: The magic lamp. Where does this lamp come from? Ah, i get it. It comes from this little rhyme. *singing* Oh, imagine a land, it's a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where you wander among Every culture and tongue It's chaotic, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night (The story starts in two worlds in the omniverse. One with Sequin Land and one with Agrabah. In Scuttle Town of Sequin Land, a few kids were running in the streets while Shantae in her monkey form collect the fruits from the basket and run off to prevent the cashier from finding out.) *Squid Baron: Arabian nights Like Arabian days They seem to excite Take off and take flight To shock and amaze (At Agrabah in the town, Aladdin fight against the thieves and collect a few coins to send them back to their original owners. Jasmine give a few breads to the poor people and street rats alike.) *Squid Baron: Arabian nights Neath Arabian moons'' A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes (At Frostbite Island, a few Techno Grunts walk into the door of the labortory as their boss open the door to see his workers) *Techno Baron: Back so soon with the cold weather? You shouldn't brought a jacket with you to find some clues around the island. *Techno Grunt #1: Boss, we receive the letter from the Pirate Queen, Risky Boots. *Techno Baron: Great, now what does she want with killing the half-genie and prince? *Techno Grunt #2: Just read the letter. *Techno Baron: Why is the note made of school paper? *Techno Grunt #3: Just get it over with. *Techno Baron: "Dear Techno Baron. I am sending you some coorirates for our next plan to destroy Shantae. When Jafar is awake, we'll make sure we blow up Agrabah with our special invention. Hope to see you there with some better plans. Love Risky Boots." *Techno Grunt #4: What is the message about? *Techno Baron: Risky Boots is offering me a new invention to destroy Shantae and the town of Agrabah? *Techno Grunt #5: Is that Aladdin prince one of the targets? *Techno Baron: Yes. We'll destroy all of their friends and pop the blue genie out of existence. *Techno Grunt #6: I like the sound of that. *Techno Baron: My friends. Come inside. We'll talk more since the weather is killing us like ice. (Techno Baron and the grunts walk to the lab where the grunts are working on special equipments in their rooms) *Techno Baron: My hard working grunts never give up on a invention. We work on to create things and defeat heroes like that Shantae woman. *Techno Grunt #1: We're always defeated by her. No offense we have no superpowers to beat on that genie. *Techno Grunt #2: We should have hire more crocs to invent powerful serums to make us strong and defeat her in five minutes. *Techno Baron: Wrong. I have a better power-up to defeat her. *Techno Grunt #3: Wanna a energy drink for your break? *Techno Baron: No. I do not need a energy drink for break. I'm suppose to lead the place for you all. *Techno Grunt #2: Then what's the point? *Techno Baron: You don't wanna know what i am gonna do? *Techo Grunt #3: Like what? *Techno Baron: Conference room. Go to the place where we can talk. *Techno Grunt #1: You ask us. (At the conference room, Techno Baron and his grunt sit together to talk about Shantae) *Techno Baron: Okay and now, we're back in business. *Techno Grunt #1: Are we going to take a break right now? *Techno Baron: No. You're here t discuss, not to relax on your toes. *d *s *e *d *d *e *dd *sx *c *j *x *j *s *s *d *k *d *v *c *s *ed *vf *fr *j *ed *c *v *fr *rf *fr *dd *rf *44tgg4gg4 *d *fr *e *r *fr *fr *fr *de *x *c '''MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff